


Angry Little Asian Roommate

by FuzzyWuzWriting



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cuckqueen, F/M, Gay2Straight, Raceplay, Smegma, WhiteMale/AsianFemale, noncon/dubcon, oversized cock, roughsex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyWuzWriting/pseuds/FuzzyWuzWriting
Summary: Commissioned Work.Dennis is just a guy living with two gorgeous female roommates. But he doesn't have a chance with either of them, not when they're shacked up with each other. Oh well, live and live right? Unfortunately one of them is a liberal studies man hater with a serious chip on her petite shoulder. She regrets ever letting him move in, and uses every chance she can to let him know what a piece of white trash, sexist, colonizing piece of shit he is.Eventually, it just gets to a guy...
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Angry Little Asian Roommate

He just wanted a place to stay that wasn’t far from campus, and hopefully some roommates to keep the price down. He was a quiet guy, he went to class, he went to work, he went to his room to play video games. But that first part had screwed him over. He was a guy. She hated that. And never let him forget it.

His roommate Hina was a fervent women’s lib studying man hater. And pretty proud of it. Her twitter profile was a blast of rainbow’s, pronouns, and gleeful man hating. She would squeal anytime she came up with a catchy new way of saying men were trash, and then post it and get several hundred like’s within the hour. 

Her girlfriend thought it was a bit much, but was pretty sure it was all in good fun. Sometimes she felt bad for Dennis and how much abuse he got from Hina, but wasn’t really much of one to stand up to her. Molly was a cute midwestern girl who’d never dated a girl before, let alone one that stood out like Hina.

They’d had another female roommate originally, but when Jean had graduated out she’d recommended, of all people, her male cousin Dennis. Because she knew he was zero threat, really kind of a wuss, and wouldn’t ever bother the other two, let alone ever get the balls up to bring another girl over to bang. Dennis had been a bit excited to find out his new roommates were a pair of lesbians. A few ideas swirled through his head before being quickly discarded. He didn’t have the confidence for a straight woman, let alone even fantasize about hooking up with a gay one!

So he kept his head down, tried to be polite, and just chip in and do his part.

Too bad Hina had very quickly regulated him to the role of verbal and emotional punching bag, and house boy. How did the 4’11 petite asian girl bully around a guy a foot taller than her? Well, it didn’t help that she was completely brazen about calling him things like “Disgusting male” or “White colonizer” “Would be rapist” and others. He’d tried a few times to defend himself, but she just shouted him down and walked off. And then tweeted about how disgusting male’s could be. Especially cishet trash like him. To be honest she should have been thanking him, he gave her an endless supply of inspiration for her daily multi tweet rants. He was her straight white male muse. But he was a disgusting misogynistic pig first and foremost, of course.

The worst part? What killed him a little more inside every time? She was built like his fantasy dream girl… Dennis was a bit of a weeb, a anime fan who collected every series he liked in anime and manga, and could talk, quietly but continuously, about how subs were universally better than dubs, and other such jargon. And the cute pastel colored pretty lipstick lesbian who lived with him? She was like a hand crafted demon to drive him wild.

She was Asian, Japanese to be precise. She was short and cute, with a modest chest that Dennis, who was part of several “FLAT IS JUSTICE” facebook groups just found perfect. She always had on the perfect amount of lipstick and blush, her face, when it wasn’t screaming at him seemed perfectly angelic. White skin with pink cheeks and lip stick and eye shader often matching her outfits. Her hair was naturally black and a bit past shoulder length. She’d gotten addicted to double buns lately, with coloring on the bangs that framed her elfen face.

Speaking of buns… Somewhere between genetics, or perhaps too much time snacking while endlessly browsing on her phone, but Hina had an almost abnormally large bottom. It wasn’t anything that would get stuck in a doorway, but on her small frame it seemed the next best thing to massive. Jiggly and soft, with thick thighs. She’d at first hated the development of her lower half. Till she found out that posting pictures of her thighs alone, often being squeezed to puff out of stockings, got her an insane amount of attention. Which she would then shamelessly criticized as being nothing but a bunch of nasty, racist, colonizing straight men. At least she was almost as insulting to men of any color, but seemed to get a real kick out of insulting the white ones. And of course this actually led to a growing army of simps who seemed to get off on the abuse.

Dennis became the number one test of this effect. He’d had to stop eating in the kitchen, anytime he had a meal or snack she’d pop up wearing a tight pair of shorts, a skirt, or those god damned leggings. Prance around, insulting him without even looking, but then somehow spot the exact moment he broke down to shamelessly look! At which point she’d pin him down.

“Are you staring at my ass?! AGAIN?! Oh my GOD! What is wrong with you? EW! I can’t believe you think you have ANY right to look at me like that! Do you think I’m a piece of meat for you to enjoy? Do you think you have ANY claim to me? AS IF! If I even could stand the thought-UGH!” She took a moment to pantomime nearly throwing up. “Of being touched by a man, never in a million years would it be a sick, racist colonizer like you! You sicken me… OH! Oh no, you just stay RIGHT there. Eat your food, and wallow in your shame.” 

That was actually a pretty short rant. And he’d spent nearly all of it looking down into his bowl of cereal. He’d had almost half left, but it was soggy and tasted like ash in his mouth. It was his favorite too… He’d gone to his room later and sure enough, she had a long spiel about men using her as eye candy posted on twitter, and several new shots of her outfit on instagram. He hadn’t quite sunk low enough to sucbscribe to her onlyfans, but dreaded the day and what it would do to his fragile self worth.

Dennis had problems. His biggest… well, that was probably living with Hina, but after that, the one he’d had for years was what was between his legs. He was uncircumcised, and his cock had quickly built up residue around the tip when he was younger. He hadn’t thought of it till when he was 15 a girl a little younger had pulled his junk out for a possible bj, gotten a whiff and freaked out. 

Dick Cheese Dennis is a terrible name for a teenager to have. He’d learned to clean a lot more thoroughly, and still felt a grudge at his mom for not getting him circumcised for it. Or at least she could have looked into teaching him proper maintenance for his own junk! But it was in the past, a hometown several states away.

He’d lost the nickname and traded in for a ruthless, man hating, feminazi roommate. Who he also had a massive crush on. But this was real life, she wasn’t tsundere for him, she was just a bitch with a good outlet for her perceived injustices. She wasn’t going to suddenly want him, she was more likely to kick him out for another woman. At least Molly was nice, but she wasn’t home often, and when she was she was attached to HIna at the hip. He honestly didn’t even understand why they didn’t just share a room and get another roommate to split the bill, but he didn’t understand a lot and shrugged it off.

Then one day he came home, feeling pretty damn miserable. His work was mostly indoors at a retail chain, but today there’d been scheduling issues and he’d been stuck outside. He hadn’t been dressed for it and had sweat like a pig. Thankfully it hadn’t been very grueling, just hot. So coming into his own home all he wanted to do was take a shower and relax. 

He heard it first, a loud rapid banging sound? From the bathroom? The young man got his shoes off and looked over to spot his favorite roommate Molly standing outside the open bathroom door looking antsy. She was hunched over just a bit, wringing her fingers. As she brushed aside a few blonde hairs that had escaped from a messy bun he could see she was biting her lip. “Um… whats up?” 

She turned at his words, and a look of relief came over the young woman's face. “Oh, Dennis! Good! I’m glad you’re here, I think Hina’s gonna get herself hurt!” She had the slightest of midwest accents and a genuine smile for the man. She honestly didn’t mind Dennis, and had dated a few guys similar to him before college. Though realizing that she was a lesbian around the time she met Hina had helped her realize they just hadn’t been right for her.

Dennis’s face with just a hint of scruff, twisted into a frowned as he approached the woman. Inside the bathroom there was a squawk of surprise and more of the loud banging. “There’s something wrong with the pipes! Oh, hold on!” She held out a hand to stop him, then leaned into the bathroom.

“Hina!” She had to shout over the racket. “Dennis is here! I think he can help, right?” There was another shout before he heard the other voice.

“What? Ugh, he is? About time! GAWD! The one time a sexist colonizing piece of shit would be handy to have around and he’s late! UGH! Ok, hold on!” Dennis’ expression was flat as he heard her favorite insults. Colonizer was actually a relatively new one, she’d been using it the last month after taking a cultural studie’s class that was headed up by a very angry african american woman. The worst part was that Dennis was also in the class. The teacher never called him the name, but he’d find her staring at him sometimes when she used it in a lesson.

There was movement, he heard squealing that he recognized from the faucets. Then more movement, and Hina appeared. She was wearing a towel, and nothing else it seemed. His eyes widened, and he very determinedly looked up. She had it wrapped around her body, and she was petite enough that it covered anything risky and had plenty of room to cinch tight. Save at her hips where it split a bit to show off some thigh. Enough to make him nervous about temptation and the possibility of violence if he gave in.

Her hair was a bit damp, loose strands of hair had beads of moisture, but her double buns were still quite spry. It was an interesting sight to see her without any makeup for once, but she was still a beautiful girl. Her cheeks didn’t seem quite as full without her contouring tricks, and her nose didn’t seem as straight, to say nothing of how her lips came nowhere close to the absolutely lewd puckered look she pulled off on most of her gram selfies.. But her persona online was almost freakishly perfect, here was the real woman, flesh and blood. And dammit, even as she glared at him, completely shameless about insulting him to his face while needing his help, he was still attracted to her.

“It's about time!” Her voice was a bit higher pitched than normal, it was obvious she was a bit stressed. “Our shower pipe is fucked! And I don’t have time for this, ok! Ugh! Better things to do than plumber work! So get in there, and FIX IT!” He rocked back on his heels at the last, and let out a groan. 

“Right… Ok, move over Hina.” She bared her teeth, but stepped aside. Even getting her way she acted offended, as if even using her name was above this cis/het white male blah blah blah. He could pretty much write her speeches for her at this point. He walked by and her nose twised up.

“Oh my god you stink! Ugh, what's wrong with you Colonizer? I know you’re a pig, but did you find a mud pit to roll around in?” She asked, but half way through a smirk was growing on her face, and she ended by cackling loudly as he rolled his eyes.

Over his other shoulder he just barely heard Molly say “Thanks Dennis!” But it was pretty much meaningless.

Dennis didn’t have a lot of experience, but in the past he’d just needed to make sure the pip was secured a bit more thoroughly. He’d spoken to a friend on campus and he said a lot of the houses around here had similar issues. Though it looked like this time it had gotten a bit worse. The shower head had gotten knocked off. He sighed and got to work. Taking off his socks before stepping onto the already wet floor. 

The bathroom was actually reasonably large. A decent sized counter in front of the sink, a pink rug and seat cover on the toilet lid. And a few feet away a old fashioned and extra large clawed foot bathtub. It had a ring around the top of it from which hung a plastic shower curtai, it was mostly opaque with cat head shaped spots of clear plastic of different sizes and angles sporadically across it. Past the tub was a high placed window that was more for exhaust than viewing pleasure, and on the wall to the left of the tub was a rack with hair care products with a bar hanging under for a towel rack. And to the right of it was a decently sized mirror set up just past the shower head, the damaged pole that kept making all the racket.

He tinkered with the head for a couple minutes to keep from getting sprinkled so much, then started tightening down the noisy pipe when the door opened, and in stepped Hina. She closed it behind her. He looked at her and he raised her eyebrow. “Well? Is it done or what? Isn’t plumbing the one thing white trash like you is actually good at?” He looked away, gritting his teeth, one eye twitching spastically. 

“I’m trying HIna..” He grated out. And she huffed and stepped closer. He had just gotten the pipe to stop banging around with the flow. Of water. The shower head was still spraying out almost at random and his shirt had gotten soaked. He wanted to take it off, but now dared not with her in the room. At least some of the sweat and funk had been rinsed off his face and from his hair.

“Tch right. We all know how lazy you can be. I think you’re just going to make it worse. Or you’re just in here screwing around to waste my time!” He heaved a heavy sigh.

“Hina… I want to take a shower too, ok?” That just gave her more ammunition.

“Hah! Yeah, you need it. I know your job isn’t that hard, what got you sweating so much colonizer? Did you see a pretty woman and get drooling? Oh geeze, I still can’t believe I let you stay here. I know you’re in there jerking off all the time, probably thinking about me!” He almost went rigid, but managed to keep working. It didn’t really matter. 

“Admit it, stinky white boy, holed up in his room. I bet you’re jerking it non-stop thinking about raping us. Even Professor Adam’s know’s that’s all you ever think about. Tch, I’m sure pure Molly is safe, but you’d rape me at the drop of a hate, wouldn’t you?” She brought up their shared teacher, the one who he knew had a grudge against him almost as bad as Hina’s. 

He finally snapped a little. “Hina!” he said sharply, turning around with a finger extended. She met him glare for glare. 

“What?!” She snapped back, a cocky grin on her face. 

His hand shook, it was obviously in rage, and he closed his eyes as he sucked in air. “Cut… it… out.” 

She snorted, then let loose with more raucous laughter. “That's it? Oh god, you’re not just a piece of white trash colonizer, you’re a pussy too!” He found his hands balling up. “Too bad.. Maybe if you’d actually stand up to me, you’d have some luck.” he froze, and his eyes shot to her.

The confusion and wariness on his face was clear. She had a nasty grin on her face, and one hand gripped the edge of her towel. “Hmmm… wanna tell me how you really feel whiteboy? Maybe you’ll get lucky?” His chest was raising and lowering quickly, anger and lust mixing in a dangerous cocktail. 

“Y-you…” He swallowed hard, then decided. It had to be a trick. He scowled, “Stop fucking with me.” He stood up straight as he stood it. It was the least he wanted to tell her, but honestly he was feeling a bit bolder. All those emotions forming something like an adrenaline rush.

She looked surprised, but only a tiny bit. Then she gave him a crooked grin and tugged at her towel. Dennis’s eyes went wide, his mouth dropped open and he dropped the wrench in his off hand. The towel, a fluffy pink thing was thrown wide… to reveal a strapless bikini top and a bottom. He stared at her small but very covered b-cup breasts, and the strap on her bikini bottom that had been pulled up extra high to not be shown by the towel split. 

She lost it. “Bwahahahaha! Look at your face! Holy shit! You really-SNORT! GAHAHA! You thought I’d show you?! Oh my god! You nasty little perv, fucking white colonizer thought you had a chance? Oh my god! You’re so pathetic, get back to fixing my fucking shower. Oh geez, what a fucking simp!” She cackled so hard her pale face turned a bit red and she started heading for the door out. 

Dennis had been pushed too far. He saw red. “You… Bitch!” She stopped, and turned, a grin still on her face. But Dennis turned as well. He scooped up the wrench, which made her face go pale for a moment. Then he swung and smacked the pipe where he’d just secured it. The pipe started banging madly, the water pressure swinging it back and forth against the wall again and again, even louder than before. He dropped the wrench, and as she looked at him in complete confusion he lunged for her. 

“W-what are you! AHH!” He snagged the asian bimbo by the arm, she swung up a hand, her long claws out and he snatched her small wrist and yanked her over. She squawked again and was shocked. It hadn’t occurred to her just how much of a physical gap there was between the two of them. But he easily overpowered her. He swung her around, and shoved her at the Bathroom sink. “Agh! Let me go you sonova bitch!” 

He answered by letting go with one hand and instantly applying it to her right ass cheek. CRACK! “AAaagh!” The resounding smack of his hand on her meaty cheek resounded. Her soft plump backside gave way with a massive jiggle, and his hand came away leaving a startling red hand print already forming. Her eyes watered, her backside stinging. “You.. fucking.. Raping piece of…-” CRACK! “Agh!” The same cheek stung so bad that tears fell from both eyes as she bit her lip hard. 

Out in the living room Molly looked up from the couch. What was that noise? Maybe a squeal from the pipe? “Hina…?” She called lightly. She’d said she was going to go check on Dennis, and then a bit later the banging had gotten even louder.

Dennis actually had to shake his wrist out some. “That fat ass can take a pounding! Not that a slant eye’d dyke like you’d know!” Dennis said the words in a snarl, and Hina was honestly shocked. Despite her constant insults, and claims she’d never heard him say anything like it. And deep down in her heart, even against her teachers claims, she didn’t really think most people were that racist. She just got off on the attention on Twitter and the Gram. But now the one person she’d thought of as a weak pathetic push over was looming over her, and had just HIT her! Well… on her ass. But it hurt a lot!

“Y-you fucking C-c-colonizing asshole!” She snarled, but suddenly his hand was around her neck, and they locked eyes in the sink reflection.

“You keep fucking calling me… you want me to do some goddamn colonizing?” The much bigger white man shoved his hips against her stinging ass, and she felt it. Her extra wide hips were just slightly larger than his own, and smack in the middle of her cheeks something hard was pushing into her from his groin. Hina had never been with a guy. Ever! She thought they were disgusting, and animals with no control! She’d told Dennis as much, and he’d proved it! But now he was going to prove a lot of other things to her too.

He gave her another shove, this time to the side. She stumbled back and almost fell into the bathtub. Just managing to sit her plump backside onto the side of the heavy tub. The Shower head was shaking badly, the pipe banging around wildly. Most of it was caught by the curtain, but she came into its range, the water sprayed onto her and she flinched. 

She looked up, one hand covering the water to see Dennis taking off his shirt. She swallowed hard. Dennis was in pretty good shape, not ripped, but not really pudgy at all, with a small bit of chest hair, and a treasure trail a bit thicker around and under his belly button leading down into his jeans. Those were popped open next. “You fucking pig! Stay the hell away from me! Keep that white trash tooth pick the fuck away from me!” 

Dennis shoved his pants down roughly, not caring as they started to soak up the building puddle on the floor as his cock came into view. He was a bit past half mast, turned on by gripping her ass, and a definite adrenaline rush. His anger helped him get past and push down any trepidation at his actions. But most importantly, Dennis was hung.

He knew his cock was big, but had developed an early fear of showing it due to his lack of circumcision. He’d never even seen porn of guys built like him, just hentai that was always completely unbelievable. But now here he was, his cock out and pointing at the woman he hated and lusted after more than any other.

“Hoooly fuck…” She said, her lips curled back in mix of disgust and awe. Dennis approached. “W-what? NO! Fucking no! GEt the hell away from-Agh!” He grabbed her by the hair, the pin holding what wasn’t in her buns popped out and she felt pain shoot through her scalp at the manhandling, and then Dennis was shoving her close! 

“Agh-MMPH!” He didn’t get his cock into her mouth, it was so fucking big! He shoved her face into his fucking balls! She let out a muffled squeal, then pulled in a breath through her nose. The salty, musky scent of the hard working Dennis filled her nose, and her eyes crossed. It was nasty… and… kind of not? She swore she could feel her brain and body heat up. But more importantly, the base of his fat cock was against her forehead, and his balls were against her mouth and chin. “You fucking white trash pig!” She shouted, or tried too. Dennis grabbed her head with both hands and ground her face against his junk.

“Shut your mouth you stupid chink slut!” She tried to shout that she wasn’t chinese, and he yanked her off the tub edge, and shoved her to her knees. Now he really was looming over her, and his cock and balls was all she could see. Dennis’s girth was immense, easily longer than her forearm. Fuck… she had actually taken a few early classes at architecture and was pretty good before she went into more liberal classes. She’d guess him at… a foot of cock? Was that even possible?! Actually… she thought it was a bit over. But that might have just been her panicking mind.

And then there were his balls. A fat pair of testes, hanging down far, they dangled trying to stay cool after baking away in his sweaty jeans and now hung before her eyes. And worse…. He leaned over, and the pair of them rubbed against her face. “Oh god! You nasty fuck! Ugh! Get your smelly sack out of my… oh god!” Dennis was laughing at her, his voice was actually deeper than she’d realized, but he’d never seen more than a few words to her. And his chuckling was a rumble, Hina could actually feel his sack jiggling with the sound. 

“Open your stupid yellow slut mouth, and put it to work! If you can eat a bush, you can fucking lick my cock!” He was really letting loose with as many of the worst insults he’d read online, she deserved it. Hina opened her mouth just to insult him, when he roughly grabbed her hair, and cock slapped her.

“Agh!” She shouted in surprise. It wasn’t as hard as being slapped by an open hand, but it was more the shock of it. Not to mention, oh fuck, she could feel the sticky residue it had left on her cheek! “Eww…” She said, and he pulled back a bit and the tip of that length was in her face. “Oh… my god..” She said for the umpteenth time staring at it.

Hina had seen a cock before. Hell she got dick pics like crazy in her DM’s… She didn’t tell Molly that deep down she got a kick out of it. She was tempted to add dick ratings into her Onlyfans, that was getting popular. If she had to rate Dennis’ dick, it would get a pretty big score. It was long as fuck, thick as hell, and… well the only downside was that it was uncircumsized. Which kind of freaked her out. It was just un-american! The irony of that thought was lost on the woman who liked to berate any so-called colonizer in sight. “That… is so gross…”

“Oh yeah? Well it gets worse. Here, let me show you!” He reached down and grabbed her hands, she struggled, but just bit. She had been cowed just physically by his easy overpowering, and honestly she was a little curious. He put her small hands on his cock. She made a face, a retching sound. “Now grip the foreskin, and pulllll it back… Ung, yeah there we go!” She did, it came back to reveal the head of his cock which was an angry red color. And around it was some off color smudge. 

“Holy shit, is that dick cheese?!” She asked in absolute shock and disgust. It was the worst thing to say to him. He still remembered the nicknames from highschool He wanted to object, and say it was just a little! He kept himself clean, and it had been a hard day! But fuck it… he was too horny and too angry to care. He snarled at the asian bimbo, grabbed her jaw. 

“Say… Ah! Bitch!” Her eyes were wide, and he shoved his length into her mouth. That fat cock head pushed in and to her throat in a second. A loud GURK! Coming in contact with the barrier. Her tongue lashed on instinct to free it as her mouth watered. And between them the taste of his cock filled her mouth.

“MMM!” She tried to scream around it and her eyes started to water again. 

“Don’t act like you don’t have it coming! Talking down to me! Treating me like shit! And teasing me non stop with that fat ass! You can’t ever shut your stupid fucking yellow bitch mouth, so now you’re going to put it to work! SUCK MY COCK!” He punctuated the last three words with rough shoves against the back of her throat, and tears streamed down her eyes as. She had her hands on his hips then, trying to push him away with no luck at all. “I… said… Suck it!” And with no other choice she gave in and did. 

Her lips stretched out, and her cheeks hollowed. He pulled his cock out till the tip sat on her tongue, and oh god she could taste it… “Clean it off bitch, make my knob sparkle. Heh, finally on you dirty knees like a good chink.” He chuckled and she glared up at him, but her mouth worked. She sucked, and licked, and made sure to get everything out from the groove around the head of his cock. She groaned around his cock, and the man moaned in his own content. A strange sense of pride went through her. Of course she’d be good at this, she was a sexy as hell bitch. But fuck he was such a piece of white trash! 

He looked down at her, as she licked and sucked, and he caught her eyes. “Now swallow… and it better be fucking spotless…” She glared with all the hatred she could, and did everything possible to not think about how fucking wet she was getting. Gulp. Her throat bobbed, and he started to pull his cock out.

Finally the nasty thing left her mouth with a wet pop. A long string of thick saliva connected his cock head to her mouth as she caught her breath. “You’re such a fucking asshole… Racist piece of shit…” She growled the words out, but Dennis grinned at her. His cock was indeed smegma free. He could have used her in highschool!

“Heh, I learned from the best.” She frowned, what the fuck was that supposed to mean? She really was clueless to the concept of being racist against white people. That just wasn’t possible in her mind. But then he reached down and pulled her up to her feet, it surprised her. She leaned back awkwardly, leaning out over the tub to keep his stiff cock from touching her. The thing was so nasty, and now it shined with her saliva. Water sprayed from the broken head and sprinkled on her.

“Hey! What the fuck?!” He put one hand on a stiff nipple and tweaked it, painfully hard. “Agh! Fucker!” She swung hard and smacked him on the face. 

She froze up, she’d finally struck out at him. She felt good about it… but as he just stared at her, that emotion turned to fear. She’d really put her hand into it… He reached up and past her. She blinked at it. “W-what are you doing Dennis?” his hand gripped one the faucet and he cranked the cold water all the way to blast, and the banging of the pip seemed to go up to 11. “What the fuck are you doing?!” Now she was shouting to be heard, and in annoyance as the water soaked her, she could feel her nipples get painfully hard from the cold water.

He leaned in a bit, his cock coming even closer. “Making sure you aren’t heard getting split in half.” Her eyes went wide, she swallowed hard, and worst of all, her pussy throbbed. She looked down at his massive cock, panting hard even as water. And he gave her a shove. She shouted in alarm, but his strong hands gripped her, spun her, and then with a small yelp she was lifted up and into the shower. She swung out and grabbed the pole, only mildly controlling its spastic beating as she struggled to keep her feet up. Ahead of herself she saw her face in the reflection. Her cute buns were still mostly in place, but loose hairs had escaped in all directions and wispy locks splattered to her forehead.

Looking back, he was kicking his pants away, and stepping into the tub behind her. “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! Get the fuck away from me!” But the agitated Dennis and his angry cock seemed inevitable. He grabbed her hips, and she tried one last ditch kick back at him. Dennis actually laughed as he caught her leg, and slid his hand up it and then she felt his rough fingers rubbing at her barely covered pussy.

“Agh! No, fucking round eye cis scumbag!-HNNG!” Her words were followed by a groan of discomfort and arousal that she’d die before admitting too. He rubbed at her pussy, and with a shift got his fingers under the fabric. 

“Oh boy… that’s not just bathwater HIna… And I don’t think you’ve pissed yourself you dumb slant. Uh oh, is my little dyke bitch getting turned on?” His voice of mocking surprise had her glaring daggers at him over her shoulder. 

“Pig fucking piece of shit… go die in a fucking fire!” She snarled, and he slapped his left hand into her ass while his right pushed a finger between the folds of her wet pussy. “Aag-aahnnn!” She cried out in pain… and lust. Her eyes rolled back, and he gave her another smack. Her right leg, still held up, kicked spastically, and her left one started to go limp for a moment. Her wet cheeks took the impact with such sharp contact. “Mother… fucker…” She sobbed slightly, “Hngg! No!” But couldn’t quite keep a moan from breaking through as he found her clit and rubbed it. Looking straight ahead, she met his eyes in the reflection, the wide nasty grin on his face made her feel defeated. Her leg sagged some, knee still raised and god help her she jerked her hips, and he answered on instinct rubbing faster. Eliciting another short cry and a whimper out of her.

He let go of her, and she let out another small sob. But this one might have been more from him stopping. Fuck she’d never done anything rough in bed before. A little play with hot wax once, but Molly had freaked out. Some light ass slapping, but never anything this brutal. Fuck she could still taste his cock in her mouth too! As she started to lower her leg he was grabbing at her bikini bottom. “No!” She tried to shout, but he shoved them down to her ankles.

“Are you fucking serious? You can’t!” she planted her feet, thinking it would save her somehow as he squatted down and picked one foot up despite her best efforts. It was something like shoeing a horse, he remembered seeing that somewhere as a kid. But looking up he found himself face to ass with the bubble butt bitchy asian.

“Damn…” he muttered, and she looked back, seething with anger. But then raised an eyebrow. Dennis was just squatting there, staring at her ass. She bit her lip, and looked at the door. Then she smirked. “Heh, yeah that's right. That big fucking ass you lusted after? You know you can’t handle it Dennis! You’re just a piece of shit who’s gonna go limp if you even try! You think you can rape me? You don’t have the-Ah!” She was just building up into one of her tirades, Dennis was honestly just zoning her out. And he finally gave in to doing something he’d quite literally dreamed of.

He grabbed her wide hips and shoved his face up into her fat ass. “Aaaahnn! Fuuuck!” She cried out, and felt his thick tongue push into her ass. “Holy… holy shit!” She squealed out. She’d fingered her ass, but only a little. And Molly had nothing but anxiety when she occasionally asked her about butt stuff. Now this asshole was eating her turd cutter like his life depended on it!

She found herself moaning, and the cold water on her face suddenly didn’t bother her nearly as much. “S-stupid… cracker… Fucking ass… hooole!” The last word dragged out as pleasure surged through her. Unable to resist, one hand went down to rub at her pussy. “Yeah… fucking… eat that ass.. You nasty pervert… Oh fuck… I know all those cis het… breeder’s… want my… ohhh… you want my chinky fat ass!!!” She cried out, and her eyes rolled up. She was starting to feel some control over the situation, could she get away? Did she want to get away…? She should at least turn down the water, call for help! And then his hand collided with her right ass cheek. The one he’d started on and still sensitive, and her mouth opened, but it stung so much that she honestly couldn’t scream, she gasped and wheezed out a wordless cry and started to go a bit limp. 

Dennis stood up, and she felt it, that fat cock between her fucking thighs. She hung to the shaking shower pole and looked down. His cock head was poking out between her legs, and even coming from behind her thighs it was bigger than any strap on she’d ever tried. “Oh my god…” She whimpered. Then she felt one of his hands on her shoulder, and it was pushing her down. She started to hyperventilate as she did.

Bending almost half way, her fat ass stuck out. Water was coming down, and he actually grabbed the spigot to add some warm to it, a relief to them both. But she couldn’t honestly think about it as she felt his shaft move from between her legs.

“You’re right Hina, I do want this fucking chink ass.” Dennis had to appreciate the view. Her wet body, her round curvy ass. It was fat in that perfect way that demanded a hard use. Glistening with water, and the tiny puckered hole just a bit spread out, dilated by his hard working tongue. She sobbed, her body shaking and then she felt a foreign pressure on her asshole.

“Oh god, oh god, oh fuck you piece of shit! You can’t! You’re too much of a fucking pussy Dennis! You can’t handle this much ass! You don’t have what it takes!” She was very wrong. He gripped the head of his cock, and with a growl drove the slick tip of it into her saliva lubed shit box. “AAaaghh!” She screamed, then pulled one hand over her mouth to bite her wrist. She’d never been so glad in her life that she’d experimented with that one toy. If anything she wished she hadn’t wussed out and taken more, because suddenly her more or less virgin ass was being spread out by his massive cock. She looked ahead and could see him clearly in the mirror, their eyes meeting again. He grinned at her, a shit eating white bastard grin, and she snarled out an outraged shout that was strangled to death as he plunged in a few more inches.

Her eyes crossed for a moment, and as they came back into focus she saw him raising his left hand, and then smacking the matching cheek. Hina’s pained cry was low, and Dennis grabbed her hips with both hands and began to pump her ass.

His thrusts were honestly quite slow, but she wasn’t aware of that. She just had the insane feeling of her bowels being filled, then emptied, again and again. She was panting, then realized she’d started to moan a bit and bit her lip. “Fucking… piece of shit… Goddamnit… can’t even… fuck a woman.. Had to use my… as… like a… a fucking fag!” Her words would probably make her teachers gasp, and even shock her more sensible self, but she was a bit out of it and struggling for insults. Plus she really wanted him OUT of her asshole! 

“Heh… Hehe… Keep… bitching… fuck thats tight… You deserve this and more HIna! Treating me like shit since day one!” He smacked her ass again. “All I ever did was be nice and polite! You’ve been fucking begging me to fuck your bitchy ass!” And with that growl his rhythm went from something almost peaceful, to a much more aggressive pounding. 

He began to drive himself in deep, again and again. And she gasped, looking with sightless eyes as her ass was stretched out and her body started to go limp. He had to stop smacking her ass, just to hold it in place. And then started to pull and push it, helping to drive in as deep as he could as he violated her. “Just a… fucking… piece of… scum… Oh fuck!” She cried out, and couldn’t fucking believe it! She was starting to feel good! And it got worse, his cock finally made it all the way in. She was absolutely sure that he had rearranged her insides to fit that monster inside, forcing her petite frame to conform to his nasty male use… Fuck why did that idea turn her on?!

But as he slammed in hard, his swinging heavy balls. The ones that she found herself oddly sad that she hadn’t taken a moment to taste… oh fuck, they came in like a wrecking ball! Directly into her clit! “AAahhhnn!” She cried out and her pussy gushed. Then they did it again, and again, and again! And she came, hard. 

“Holy fuck! Are you getting off from that Hina? From having your chink ass used! You fucking bitch! Cum for my cock! Cum on this white fucking dick in your gook ass!” She moaned, and tears started to well up, and the things he said just made her pussy throb more as she came again and again. He grabbed her by the hair, her cute little double buns… 

“Look in that fucking mirror Hina! Look at that slant eyed fuck slut cumming from a white man’s ass fucking!” She did, she stared at her reflection as her orgasm rolled over her. “Now open your mouth!” She did. “Stick your fucking tongue out!” It hung out, her heavy panting louder now. “And look at the fucking ceiling you SLANT CUNT!” She did, she had no idea why, but she did.

And as the nerdy Dennis looked at her making an honest to god, real life Ahegao face while he fucked her ass! He came harder than he’d ever felt in his life. “Ung- ung-UNNG!! F-F-FUCK! YES!!” His own eyes rolled back some, and his hot cum gushed into her abused back door.

He almost let her drop completely. His hands gripped her ass so hard his vaguely worried he’d hurt her hips. His fingers sank into her thick ass cheeks, and he moaned out as his balls emptied out into her. She finally stopped looking at the ceiling and looked at him. The obvious pleasure as Dennis came inside her was cear. “Hng… fucking… cum in myass? Oh… you son of a bitch… colonizer…” She bit her lip… he’d just colonized her ass.

Dennis needed to breathe, he just ignored her, and finally pulled out. HIs cock came free and Hina whimpered slightly as he hole gaped, cum leaking from it. She went down to her knees in the tub, and rolled onto her side. Dennis slumped to the side, and sat on the edge of the heavy tub. “Fuck…” He said between pants. “You’re such a bitch… Couldn’t just… let me fix it… and say thanks… Had to come tease me with your.. Stupid fat ass…”

She groaned, and looked up at him. She’d had some trouble making out all of that over the banging. He saw her mouth moving and turned the water down with a bewildered expression.

She rolled her eyes and said, her voice quiet, but still acidic. “I said… you love this bitchy fat ass, stupid cracker.” He grinned at that. 

There was a sudden knocking on the door. “Hello? Um… guys? Is it ok? It sounded really, really loud! Um, some neighbors came by worried, I think we should just call a plumber!” It was poor little Molly. Dennis stood up, and Hina got up a little to look over the rim and at the door, then at his cock hanging down now very close to her face. Fuck it was big.. That had been in her ass?!

Dennis stepped out of the tub, and Hina’s eyes went wide as he walked over. “What the fuck are you doing?!” She hissed at him. But as he opened the door she ducked out of view.

She heard a squeal of shock from Molly, no doubt getting an eye full of her violator’s cock. “Hey Molly, sorry about that.” He said in a surprisingly calm voice. The post orgasmic rush of having just fuckng his nemesis into something like submission filled him. And poor little Molly.. Just didn’t seem like a big deal right now. “I got soaked, and decided to just take a shower to cool off after work. I’ll get it fixed in a jiffy. Don’t worry.” Molly shook, and tried to look at him, but kept getting distracted by his cock. Oh my god, she had no idea it was so big! It reminded her of some farm animals back home! 

“U-uh! Th-that's ok! UM… I just… I thought Hina was in there with ya’ll… and…” She tried to look again, but just couldn’t manage it, and finally just covered her eyes entirely. She wanted to ask him to cover up, to maybe even boss him around like Hina did, but he just stood there so casually she was completely cowed by the stud. Irony. 

He raised an eyebrow that she didn’t see. “Oh? Nope, sorry she uh, was earlier, but left. I don’t know, in her room or something?” Her face showed obvious confusion under her covering fingers, but she had no reason not to trust him. 

“Oh.. well.. Um… ok. I’ll uh… let you get showered.” He grinned at her.

“Yeah, I don’t think you’d like to join me. I know Hina wouldn’t be happy about that.” Molly’s face went bright red. 

“Dennis!” She hissed at him, peeking through her fingers, but for only a moment. “No! I mean.. No thank you. Just um, please fix it quickly!” she turned and he closed the door, walking back. 

Hina peaked over the edge again to glare at him. “I can’t believe that! You just hit on my girlfriend!” She hissed the words in outrage, but not wanting to yell.

“Oh man, you’re right, and even worse, I just butt fucked her girlfriend!” He said in mock shame. “And now I’m gonna do something better.” He grinned at her, and she noticed… his cock was getting hard again. Standing there, naked in front of Molly, casually lying, flirting with the poor girl… it had excited him. 

Hina bounced up to stand in the tub. “N-no way! No fucking way!” She could have started calling him a rapist again, or anything else. Instead… “I already won’t be able to sit down normally, you stay the hell away from my ass!” He moved up close to her, his cock, managing to nestle between her thighs at half mast and rising. 

“I don’t want your ass this time… I want that pretty little sideway’s cunt of yours….” He smirked at her, and despite the disgusting racist stereotype, she felt her pussy throb. The soft swollen folds of it were so ready to just be spread apart and taken. 

“F-fuck you… Dennis… Stay the hell away from.” He surprised her, grabbing her by the back of the head and shoving his mouth against hers in a wet kiss. He didn’t care about shoving his cock in earlier, he was too fucking horny. He was doing things he’d only fantasized about, and he had one more big fantasy that NEEDED to be fulfilled. “Fucking… Colonizer…” She breathed as he broke the kiss. He stepped back into the tub, and lifted one of her legs up onto the edge of it. 

She was breathing hard, but she did it. Her pussy was so wet, she felt needy as hell. “You piece of shit, wanting to fuck me while Molly is out there. Just a dirty fucking rapist you know that?” She called him that, but as he lined his cock up with her hole, she leaned back, grabbing the only slightly shaking pole with one hand and began to bite her lip. He got his cock lined up, and two of her fingers came forward to spread her lips. He pushed into her and both of them moaned out. Though hers was a bit more tense.

“Oh fuck.. You’re so big…” She said the words in a hushed cry and both her hands came forward to grab at his shoulders. She’d never realized how broad he was. Her small fingers found the two thick muscles around his neck and as he gripped her hips and pushed up into her more she moaned. He worked his cock into her, more and more, inch by inch. She panted, he slipped one hand under her arm to support her back as she almost went limp in his arms, impaled on his cock in the tub with only a bit of water sprinkling down onto her pale skin.

“You’re so fucking sexy… god I wish you weren’t such a bitch.” She was panting, but had to grin at that.

“Maybe… I can be.. Your bitch?” He answered her nasty grin with one of his own. “Colonize this chink pussy daddy…” She said. Using dirty talk she'd honestly never expected to hear come out of her mouth. It may have been a small mistake, Dennis got fired up, and with a groan thrust his shaft in hard. “Oh!” her mouth went wide as she felt him push in, and the tip of his cock bumped into her cervix “Oh-oh fffuck... “ and then he did it again. Her eyes rolled back, it hurt, it was too fucking big, and it was goddamn amazing.

“Fuckin… white… pig… Colonizer.. Breeder.. Ohh fuck!” that last got to her… “Breeder! Breeder! Breed… me! FUCK! Breed me you white pig!!” She gasped, and then he changed position. He put one leg on the outside of the tub so he could spread them more, then with a grunt he lifted her up. The petite little asian girl was lifted up and wrapped her legs around his waist on reflex and felt herself starting to bounce up and down on his monster cock. “OH F-f-f-FUCK!” She couldn’t talk after that and just degraded into wordless mumbled moans of lust as she bounced up and down on the stud. She felt herself roll into another orgasm, and looking at his face she puckered her lips and leaned in. The expression of wanton lust was one of the biggest ego boosts in Dennis’s young life. His hands gripping her fat ass he kissed her as best he could while still bouncing her up and down on his cock. She moaned against his mouth and came, squirting onto his stomach.

Dennis could only keep the position going for a few moments, he just needed to blow now. He stepped out of the tub, and put her on the ground. Her head on the towel she’d used to tease him, her bottom on the fluffy pink bathroom rug before the sink. She was lying on her back getting fucked missionary by a man she hated. And she was having the best sex of her life.

“Uh! Uh! Uh! UHHHH!!!” She moaned into another orgasm, fingers grabbing at his back, scratching into him as she felt her pussy tighten up, not able to remember how many times she’d cum, it was starting to almost hurt! He was thrusting madly, that fat fucking cock filling her up, and she knew her life would never be the same. She’d still call him names, insult him… but fuck, now she just wanted to make him fuck her again and again, with that cock that put all her toys to shame, even Molly’s sweet little tongue just couldn’t compete with this stupid white males fat cock!

And looking up, he was on the verge of cumming. HIs face was wet with water and sweat, his skin starting to turn red around his neck, and she put one hand on his face, feeling the bristle of hte hair there. Fuck… maybe she did like men. Dennis moaned as he came hard inside her, pumping his white seed deep inside her.

“Oh… oh my god…” She murmured. She wasn’t on any kind of birth control. She’d never bothered… And at that moment, the idea of getting knocked up really was just the dirtiest, nastiest, most taboo thing she could think off. His spasming cock and her own nasty fantasies brought her to a shuddering semi orgasm, biting her lip painfully hard and panting as he finally slowed down. 

He stayed there, on all fours, buried in her. Looking down as she let her legs relax and fall, one foot hitting the toilet by accident.This was fucked up. “You’re still… a huge bitch.” She grinned at him. 

“Yeah I am…” She licked her lips, and he started to lean in to kiss her again.

The door knocked. “Um… guy’s? I mean.. Um… Dennis… are you… are you sure that Hina isn’t in there…?”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a nice little story, a quick commission I was happy to use for a repeat client. It kind of got a bit longer than expected, but damn if that isn't just my MO at this point. Oh well! I had fun writing it, and the Client loved it! So win-win!
> 
> Comments and Criticism are always welcome, please enjoy!


End file.
